Desolated Soul
by I-get-hit-in-the-feels-a-lot
Summary: Castiel zapped Dean to safety only to have himself and Sam be killed. Now it's up to Dean and Crowley to stop Abbadon and the angels. But will Dean be able to or will his emotions get the best of him? This story is how I think the Supernatural series should end and this story is written in script form.
1. Scene 1

**Disclaimer I do not own anything Supernatural, if I did this is what you could expect the end to look like. A super big thanks to galaxydefenderjas for beta reading this!**

Setting: What's left of the bunkers, most of it is in ruins. A lifeless Sam is lying in a corner, he's not breathing and has a large part of his body/stomach missing. Castiel's is seen in the middle of the room, he's very bloody. He's coughing up blood and there's an angel dagger sticking out of his stomach. A raving Dean enters what's left of the bunk.

Dean:

(Angry)

Cas why the hell did you zap me…

Dean stops talking when he sees the bloody sense in front of him. His eyes first land on Sam. He runs over to his brother who is already dead, he shakes Sam, trying to wake him up but to no avail.

Dean:

(Concerned)

SAM! No! Damn it Sammy, wake up!

Castiel:

(struggling to speak, very quite)

I'm so...sorry...he's dead.

Dean has tears to his eyes and looks at Sam one more time before he runs over to Castiel,

Dean:

(looks at Castiel's wound)

Damn it Cas, what happen?

Castiel:

(coughing)

The...the…

Castiel's eyes are starting to flutter and Dean is trying to hold back tears.

Dean:

Don't speak, it'll only kill you sooner. Was it the angels?

Castiel nods.

Dean:

(angry)

I'LL KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM!

Castiel:

No.

Dean:

(tears flowing down his check)

I'M GONNA KILL THOSE S.O.B.'S AND NOBODY IS GONNA STOP ME BECAUSE THEY KILLED EVERYBODY I LOVED!

Castiel starts shaking his head and trying to move away from Dean but Dean is holding him tightly.

Dean:

Cas, I love you, not like how I love Sam, that love is different! I loved you and the angels stole that from me!

Castiel:

Dean, please get away from me.

Dean:

(hurt look in Dean's eye)

I'm sorry, you're dying and I'm telling you how I feel.

Castiel:

(struggling to speak)

Don't want to hurt you.

Dean:

You could never hurt me Cas. Castiel I love you!

Castiel:

(small smile form on lips)

Dean Winchester I…

Castiel's eye flutter shut, but only for a second because they start to glow white. Dean has no time to process what is happening because all at once he feels on a searing pain on his upper body. Dean is screaming in pain.

Dean:

(panting in pain and talking to a dead Castiel)

You didn't hurt me Castiel, those son's of bitches did and now I'm gonna hurt them.

Dean heads to what use to be the door of the bunker. He stops and looks at Sam and Castiel.

Dean:

I'll make them all pay, then we can be together.

Blackout scene ends.

**So this is the end of scene one, I hope you enjoyed. I will try to update soon. Comments and reviews are always nice. :-)**


	2. Scene 2

**Thanks again for galaxydenderjas beta reading this and to those who are following the story!**

Scene Two

Setting: A small diner, Dean is sitting alone in a booth with some un-drunken coffee in front of him.

Dean looks hurt, lost, upset, and broken, he lays his head on the booth and takes a shaky breath. He is trying to keep from breaking down and is talking to himself.

Dean:

What am I suppose to do? How the hell do I even find angels?

Crowley:

Have you tried praying?

Dean jumps up when he hears the thick British accent.

Dean:

How did you find me?

Crowley:

(shrugs)

Word travels fast about the Winchesters, or should I say Winchester, seeing as all the others are dead.

Dean lunges at the man sitting across from him. Crowley simply moves further away from Dean.

Crowley:

How I do miss that moose, he was always more level headed than you.

Dean:

(fuming with rage)

I'm already going to kill every god damn angel responsible for what happen! I _will_ kill you too!

Crowley:

But I have something you need.

Dean:

And what's that?

Crowley:

A certain first blade.

Dean:

(practically barking at him)

Is this some kind of god damn joke to you! I just lost my brother, my angel, and I got this god damn angel wing scar that will forever remind me of Cas and how I wasn't there when he needed me! If you're gonna make snarky ass comments then get the hell out!

Crowley:

(still calm)

Let me ask you something, who do you hate more, me or the angels?

Dean:

What kind of question…

Crowley cuts Dean off.

Crowley:

Just answer the simple question.

Dean:

(thinks for a moment)

Angels.

Crowley:

Who do you hate more Abaddon or angels?

Dean:

(looks annoyed)

What?

Crowley:

(sighs and shakes head)

That Moose was always smarter too.

Dean glares at Crowley and is clenching his fists, as if he's going to punch Crowley.

Crowley:

Look Dean I want to kill Abaddon but that's not going to happen when you're all moppy and self loathing.

Dean:

(low, gruff, angry voice)

I swear to god…

Crowley cuts him off again.

Crowley:

Now I think, seeing as the angels killed your brother and "boyfriend", that you see them worse or equal to demons. Correct?

Dean:

Yeah, so what's your point?

Crowley:

The First Blade only kills demons but I was thinking if you use the first blade and see the angels as demons the first blade might work on them.

Dean:

(turns head thinking)

What's...what's the chance of that working?

Crowley:

(shrugs)

50/50, I don't know. And if I'm wrong they would certainly kill you, but I figure you want to be dead anyway.

Dean:

(sarcastic laugh)

Ain't that the truth. Death is a welcome friend at this point.

Crowley:

So you'll kill Abaddon first then the angels?

Dean:

Then one more monster.

Crowley:

Who's the other monster.

Dean:

The worst of them all.

Crowley:

(rolls eyes)

So we have a deal? Abaddon then angels then the "monster"?

Dean:

(sigh)

Deal. So where's Abaddon?

Crowley:

Kansas, Lawrence Kansas.

Dean:

(throws hands in the air)

That's just great. It's ending where it all begun.

Dean is standing up to leave and is at the door when he sees Crowley still sitting at the booth. He is glaring at him and taking deep breaths, he slowly walks back to the booth.

Dean:

(angry and annoyed)

What the hell are you doing?

Crowley:

I'd like to finish the coffee.

Dean:

(slams hand on table)

It's not even you're damn coffee! It's mine.

The few people who are in the diner are starting to turn around.

Crowley:

(still very calm)

None the less it's good coffee and I want to finish it.

Dean:

(basically hissing)

Then take it to go damn it.

Crowley:

(small smirk)

That's the first good idea you've had.

Dean:

Be there in two minutes or I will take on the angels by myself and let you handle Abaddon.

Crowley:

I'm coming.

Dean heads to the diner door and slams it when he walks out. Crowley is seen getting a to go cup.

Waitress:

Is he ok?

Crowley:

(with real sadness on his face)

No, neither of us are ok. We just lost our moose and someone who was like an angel to us.

Waitress:

(somewhat confused)

Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Ah, the coffee's on the house.

Crowley:

Thanks.

Crowley is at the door when he hears:

Waitress:

I hope you find your moose and angel.

Crowley:

Thanks, but they're already long gone.

Crowley heads out the door and before he can even close the car door Dean is driving out of the parking lot.

Black out, scene ends.

**Thanks for reading, scene three should be up by next week. Comments and reviews are always welcomed. :-)**


End file.
